


Perfume and Scent

by Sabiny



Series: ABO!AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, KaiSoo - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Rimming, Smut, Wolf!AU, alternative universe, but with some feelings, side!chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabiny/pseuds/Sabiny
Summary: Kyungsoo really do tries his best to hide the fact that he is an omega. But with his first heat approaching, not even the strongest alpha cologne will be able to cover his sweet scent.And he knows that being so close to Jongin would make it snap at any moment, but there was nothing he could do.





	Perfume and Scent

**Author's Note:**

> I found this fanfic already finished and lost among my notes, can't believe I took so long to post it

It's the fourth time he reapply the perfume that day. His head is already feeling dizzy with the string fragrance, but he knows it's better this way. As an omega, Kyungsoo knows he smells differently. And his scent has always been strong. 

His struggles to pretend to be an alpha or even a beta seem to be paying off since nobody never suspected his real identity. He really hates when people judge him by weak or clingy based on his status, so it was the way he found to be on top of it. But lately when he wakes up, he feels his own heavy scent in his room, and it's probably because his first heat is approaching. 

Baekhyun, the other omega he shares his apartment with, had confirmed that it really is the sign of his heat. He's the only one who knows he's an omega, beside his parents. There was no way Kyungsoo could hide it from him, not since that fever he had the month before. His scent was so strong that Baekhyun knew instantly. 

At least the older helped him, and said that it was only a pre-heat. His real heat would come next month, this month. Kyungsoo was aware of his fate, and soon everyone he passed by in his college hallways would know he was in fact an omega. So now he was wearing much more perfumes to cover up the sweet scent. 

Baekhyun coughed when he walked into the bathroom. 

"Don't you think it's too much?" he waved his hand in front of his face to fade away the strong woodsy smell. "Once your heat hits you not even those cologne will be able to cover it up, you know." 

Kyungsoo sighed. 

"Yeah, but these are Alpha's cologne, so maybe they'll work." Baekhyun frowned and sighed. 

After that they walked to their classes, Baekhyun changing topic and complaining about the hard essay he has to due tomorrow and still haven't finished yet. When Kyungsoo asked why he didn't do it earlier the eldest changed the topic again. 

 

*** * ***

 

"Can you feel it?" they were sitting together on a bunch in the campus. Jongin skipped his classes like everyone else, just to have a sun bath in a rare autumn sunny day. 

"What? Your inability to shut up?" Kyungsoo sarcastic comment was heard while he had his eyes closed and enjoyed the warmth. 

Chanyeol laughed with his head on Baekhyun's lap and Kyungsoo glared at Jongin in time to see him pouting, something the shorter didn't want to admit but he found adorable. 

"No. It's a sweet scent, can you guys smell it?" Chanyeol sniffed the air loudly, not noticing the worried look Baekhyun and Kyungsoo shared. 

"Yeah, I feel it." the taller finally stated. 

"Oh, maybe it's me." Baekhyun tried to cover up, but Chanyeol shook his head negatively. 

"No, it's not yours. It's different." obviously the alpha would know his omega's scent very well, making Kyungsoo panic internally with the idea of being discovered. 

"Yeah, it smells like... I don't know," the tanned alpha beside Kyungsoo paused and tried to think about a way to describe it. "I don't know, but it's very nice."

"But if it's not Baekhyun then who is it?" Chanyeol questioned, making Jongin stop sniffing the scent. 

"Maybe an omega had been here before we arrived." Kyungsoo said and everybody nodded at his point, making Baekhyun and him sigh in relief. 

 

*** * ***

 

"You two can get going, we still have to do that terrible essay." Baekhyun almost whined while standing up, waving goodbye at Kyungsoo and Jongin and being followed by a sleepy Chanyeol. 

"We still can run away and live out of my art." Kyungsoo heard Chanyeol suggesting to his boyfriend, making Baekhyun laugh. He answered him something but they were already too far to the younger to hear them. 

"Do you want to go back to your classes?" Jongin asked lazily and Kyungsoo shook his head. "Then how about playing some video game at my place?" 

Kyungsoo was tempted by the idea but he was slight afraid the long presence of an alpha would make his heat come sooner. 

"I actually have something to do, so I'll just go home." Kyungsoo said in a apologetical tone and Jongin nodded understanding. He required to at least walk him home and the shorter agreed. 

 

*** * ***

 

"Are you going to Jongdae's party tomorrow?" Jongin asked while Kyungsoo was trying to avoid the feeling in his chest every time they accidentally brushed their hands together. They didn't need to be this close while walking on the sidewalk, but the omega wasn't complaining. 

"I won't, even though Baekhyun and Chanyeol are almost forcing me to." Kyungsoo replied casually and Jongin seemed disappointed. 

"I was kinda hoping you would go, but I know you don't like crowds." the omega smiled at him and he smiled back. They were walking slower while staring at each other, Kyungsoo feeling something on his skin with the way the alpha's dark eyes looked at him. 

He didn't notice when someone on a bike passed too close to him, Jongin pulling him out of the way before the bike crushed on him. Then all of sudden Kyungsoo was with his face on the alpha's neck, breathing his scent, and that was all he could think of. An alpha scent. _Jongin's scent._

And then he felt it. His blood rushing all over his body, particularly to his crotch. He suddenly felt hot and his hands clenched on Jongin's jacket. 

"Kyungsoo are you okay? You..." he looked at the shorter's face and froze. Kyungsoo was completely flustered and looked at him through his eyelids. If the blush on his face wasn't enough to know what was happening, Jongin definitely caught the sweeter scent. "Wait... you... are you..."

Kyungsoo wanted to run away from the taller and hide until Jongin forget about him, but the presence of an alpha made him stay on his place. Jongin got closer to his face, voice husky when he talked. 

"Are you an omega, Kyungsoo?" the omega had to bite his lips to suppress a moan when Jongin said his name so close to his face. He couldn't look at the taller, so he only stared at his own shoes. What should he do now? Kick him and run away? Push him in front of a car?

After considering his options for a few seconds, he simply nodded. He never really lied about being an alpha or a beta, but Jongin had probably guessed he was one of those two. Now he obviously was pretty shocked with the revelation. 

"That explains a lot." the alpha almost whispered and Kyungsoo knew he had to go home and stay away from Jongin. The alpha was messing with his body too much. 

"I-I have go. Please, just... don't tell anyone." Jongin nodded and after asking if Kyungsoo wanted his company, he got rejected and left the omega to go the other way. He glanced a lot to look at Kyungsoo, but the shorter soon reached his own building and the alpha wasn't able to spot him anymore. 

 

*** * ***

 

"Fuck." Kyungsoo cursed when he closed his apartment's door, resting his forehead on it after locking up. He really fucked up. 

Jongin knowing he was an omega wasn't a big deal since the alpha was trustful, but the real problem was that Kyungsoo could still feel his scent on his shirt. 

Shirt which was making him feel hotter. He headed to his room, getting rid of his clothes on the way. He didn't care what Baekhyun would think when he got back home, he just wanted to go to his room and take care of himself. 

He was about to take off his shirt to throw away when he found out he couldn't. He needed the alpha's scent with him. 

The omega sniffed his own shirt and all he could think was _Jongin Jongin Jongin._ Kyungsoo laid on his bed and spread his legs, needy to feel something in his ass that was now oozing a transparent liquid. 

He had to come three times before the first wave of heat fade away, the omega not being able to stay awake after that. 

 

*** * ***

 

Baekhyun was walking home with Chanyeol by his side, explaining to the taller how they'd not be able to survive with the way Chanyeol were bad at arts when he spotted Jongin sitting on a bench in a park close to his building. 

"Hey, Jongin, are you okay?" Baekhyun got worried by his face and looked around. "Weren't Kyungsoo with you? Where is him?" Jongin looked up at the omega in front of him. 

"He's at home. Maybe you should check on him." Baekhyun got anxious. He knew. 

"Why? Did something happen?" Chanyeol questioned worriedly, but Jongin just kept staring at Baekhyun like he was trying to tell him something. The omega's eyes widened and Chanyeol felt uncomfortable with the way the other alpha was staring at his omega. 

"You found out?" the shorter asked in a whisper and Jongin nodded. Chanyeol wrapped an arm around the shorter's waist possessively and cleaned his throat. 

"Why do I feel like I missed something?" Chanyeol asked more to himself as he relaxed when Jongin stopped staring at Baekhyun. 

The omega didn't say anything else and suddenly turned around, almost running towards his building. For a moment Chanyeol wondered if he should run after him or stay with Jongin, but after the tanned alpha told him to go he rushed after his boyfriend. 

 

*** * ***

 

When Chanyeol reached Baekhyun they were already on his front door, the omega reaching for his keys. Chanyeol felt a different scent in the air like the one he felt earlier, but getting stronger as Baekhyun opened the door. 

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun called while walking in and his alpha noticed clothes on the floor and his boyfriend following the trace of them, heading to Kyungsoo's room. 

He couldn't see anything when Baekhyun opened the door, but he knew by the shorter's face that Kyungsoo was there. The scent invaded his nose and it obviously belonged to an omega in heat. But it was not in time for it to be Baekhyun's, so...

Something clicked in the giant's head. 

"Wait... is..." Baekhyun looked at him waiting for him to say what was obvious. "Is an omega in there with Kyungsoo?!" Baekhyun face palmed himself and told the alpha they'd talk tomorrow, but now he had to go. 

Chanyeol was confused but complied. His inner alpha was saying that he shouldn't let the omega almost kick him out of the apartment, but he didn't care. Instead, he stood in the hallway, his thoughts connecting. 

"Let me think. Those clothes on the ground were only Kyungsoo's, so..." Chanyeol frowned while thinking to himself. "It's Kyungsoo. _Kyungsoo is an omega!_ "

 

*** * ***

 

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Baekhyun asked the fifth time that night. He was worrying about leaving his friend alone in his first heat, when he needed his help the most. He already felt bad on leaving Kyungsoo alone this morning because he had to finish his essay, since he couldn't do all of it the day before. 

"Yes, don't worry. You really want to go to that party. I'll be okay." Kyungsoo gave him a reassuring smile. 

Baekhyun frowned but nodded and waved goodbye, finally closing the front door. Kyungsoo sighed and was walking toward the sofa when the door suddenly opened again. 

"If something happens don't hesitate on calling me." Baekhyun had a worried face that didn't match his sexy outfit and eyeliner, and Kyungsoo laughed. 

" _Yes mom._ " Baekhyun pouted before laughing and closed the door definitely now. 

He met Chanyeol waiting for him, leaning on his car outside the building since Baekhyun wouldn't let him into his apartment due to Kyungsoo's pheromones being everywhere now. 

"Is he okay?" Chanyeol asked while he driving them to Jongdae's house. Baekhyun nodded. 

"It's just hard for him since it's his first." Baekhyun checked his phone to see if Kyungsoo had send a message needing something. 

"I'm sure he'll be okay." Chanyeol held the omega's hand and Baekhyun calmed down, Chanyeol's touch always making him feel better. "But at least Jongin will stop his existential crisis."

"What?" Baekhyun looked at him like now he was the one who missed something. 

"He was always whining at how he felt attracted to Kyungsoo but it'd be weird since they were both alphas." 

Baekhyun wasn't surprised since he kind of noticed how Jongin looked at his friend, but it made him worry even more. 

What would he do now that he knows Kyungsoo is an omega and is having his heat? He knew how Chanyeol was as an alpha and he was kind, but he didn't know about Jongin. Sure the boy was a good person but alphas usually tend to change their behavior when there's an omega in heat around them. Wasn't it dangerous that Kyungsoo was there alone?

Chanyeol sensed Baekhyun's worries and held his hand tighter. 

"Don't worry, Jongin would never hurt him." Baekhyun smiled at him and tried to relax since he could already see Jongdae's house in the distance, some betas running half naked on the front yard. Kyungsoo said he was fine after all. 

 

*** * ***

 

Kyungsoo definitely wasn't doing fine. 

Right after Baekhyun left another wave of his heat hit him, but he was so fucking tired of getting himself off the whole day. Instead of shoving his fingers in his ass again, he just laid on the cold floor of the living room only in his underwear. He could feel the dump forming, but he was trying to think in something else. 

Something like eating a really cold ice cream beside a pool. Yes, that was fine. Nothing sexual in this, nothing that'd make his heat worst. But then an image of Jongin seductively licking the vanilla ice cream flashed in his mind and Kyungsoo sat up abruptly. 

He immediately felt the cramps and whimpered in pain. His first heat came late compared to other omegas, but it was like the pain was trying to compensate all the months Kyungsoo didn't have to worry about it. 

When he was trying to stop thinking about Jongin all wet beside the pool, his phone rang. He thought it was Baekhyun calling again to check if he was doing okay, but the name on the screen wasn't his. 

"Hello?" a husky voice spoke and Kyungsoo shivered, feeling hotter than before. He breathed in and tried his best to act normal. 

"H-hello Jongin." 

"How... how are you doing?" the alpha asked and Kyungsoo said he was fine, like he said to Baekhyun a lot of times before. "I wondered about passing by to check you but I thought that maybe it'd be worse." 

Kyungsoo only mumbled and they stayed in silence. 

"Is it always like that?" Jongin asked trying to make the omega say something. He wanted to at least hear his voice. 

"I don't know, it's the first one." Kyungsoo realized the alpha's voice was making his cock harder and probably his underwear was completely wet now. 

"The first?!" the taller was shocked and Kyungsoo knew why. It wasn't common for heats to come so late, and when it comes, it has no mercy. "Soo, are you sure you'll be okay being alone?" 

Kyungsoo wondered how he knew he was alone, but probably Chanyeol had told him. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Kyungsoo was trying his best to control himself and not moan. But his free hand seemed to have its own will and was taking off his underwear without his consent. 

"Uh... do you need something right now?" The omega bit his lips at the sound of the alpha's voice. So worried but it was still so... alpha. 

_Alpha._

Kyungsoo felt his fingers circling his entrance, feeling the slickness on it. 

"I do..." it was it, he had no more control on what he was doing. His head told him to wait and talk to Jongin properly about his feelings, but his body was needing something different, and needed it now. 

"W-what is it?" Jongin really tried to pretend he didn't hear Kyungsoo moaning, but it was impossible. 

"You..." Kyungsoo moaned again when he inserted two fingers at once inside of him, starting to ride his hand. 

By the quiet moans and gasps, the alpha had an idea of what the shorter was doing now and almost fainted with the image his mind was giving him. 

"Kyungsoo," the omega moaned when the alpha said his name, making Jongin swallow hard. "Wait for me." his tone was demanding but still gentle, and Kyungsoo felt his cock throb at the same time his heart skipped a bit. 

He decided to move from the living room's floor to his room, the phone long forgotten on the floor after Jongin hang up. 

 

*** * ***

 

The alpha rushed to Kyungsoo's apartment, telling himself to only help the omega and not fuck him since he haven't even confessed to him yet. 

Once he was in front of the apartment door, he remembered where Baekhyun used to hide the extra key and opened the door, the sweet scent making him dizzy once he stepped in. 

' _Not fuck him not fuck him_ ' Jongin repeated to himself like a mantra while he looked around trying to find the omega before he heard a sound coming from one of the rooms. 

He kept repeating his mantra while heading to the room where the sounds were coming, when the view he had made him change his mind completely. 

'Not fuck him not f–... _holy fucking shit_ ' words weren't enough to describe how Jongin felt at that moment, Kyungsoo reduced to a moaning mess with his ass wiggling in the air trying to get more of his fingers inside of him. For a moment that was all he saw until the omega looked over his shoulder to look at Jongin. 

"Jongin..." the omega moaned and as he sticked his fingers deeper and moaned louder. 

' _So this is how heaven looks like_ ', Jongin thought. 

His plan of not fucking Kyungsoo flew away through the window with the first moan Kyungsoo made while saying his name, his sanity decreasing with each wonderful moan the alpha heard. 

" _Jongin please..._ " the omega was getting impatient with the alpha that seemed to freeze in his place only staring at him. When he wiggled his ass again Jongin finally moved to him. 

The alpha saw the liquid dripping down Kyungsoo's tights and all he could think about was how it tasted like. With each step he felt the omega's sweet scent stronger around him and it was driving him crazy. 

He grabbed the soft buttocks and spread them, having a nice view of the hole with Kyungsoo's fingers still moving in it. He didn't hesitate in sticking his tongue inside, making the omega mewl. 

It tasted so good and so sweet, Jongin almost couldn't stop. But the way his hard dick was already painful inside his pants made him stop and get rid of them. The omega laid on his back and watched the alpha taking off his clothes while playing with his cock and puckered nipples, Jongin's mouth watering with the sight. 

He climbed on top of Kyungsoo and the omega wrapped his legs around Jongin's waist, purposely rubbing his wet entrance on the tip of Jongin's dick and making them both moan at the feeling. 

The taller wanted to kiss the omega's beautiful red lips, but he didn't know if he should. He moved to his neck instead, filling it with kisses and licks making the omega grip his hair. 

"Fuck me now, _please!_ " Kyungsoo arched his back beautifully and the alpha lost the last remnant of sanity he had. Jongin spread the shorter's legs wider and lubed his dick with the transparent liquid oozing from the twitching entrance. 

He pushed inside and Kyungsoo moaned, enjoying the feeling of being slowly filled by Jongin. The omega was moaning and panting but Jongin stayed still for a moment to make sure the omega would get used to it. 

"Fuck Jongin, just _move._ " Kyungsoo said in a demanding voice and it made Jongin's alpha instincts want to show who was in control. The taller pinned his wrists on the bed and pulled out until only the tip was inside the omega, only to thrust in again hard. 

Kyungsoo almost screamed when Jongin hit his sweet spot dead on, and the alpha kept hitting the same spot fast and hard. He rubbed his nose on the omega's neck, his scent making his head dizzy and not letting him think about anything else other than Kyungsoo. 

Jongin was trying his best not to claim the omega who was now moaning his name, and he felt a smug smile on his face at the thought that the neighbors could hear him screaming the alpha's name. 

" _Ah–_ Jongin _aaah!_ " Jongin could feel his knot growing and let go of Kyungsoo's wrists to hold his hips. He thrusted into him the faster he could and the omega was already whimpering with the growing knot stretching him open. 

The alpha moved to his neck and sucked the skin, making sure to leave marks. The omega came with a silent scream followed by a moan that sounded a lot like Jongin's name when his knot was fully formed in him. 

Kyungsoo moaned softly when Jongin came inside him, whispering his name on his ear. The omega caressed Jongin's backs lazily while the other laid his head on his chest catching his breath, both of them too tired to even say something. 

Their bodies were getting down from the high and Jongin's knot inside the shorter would make them stay connected for some time. In each other's embrace, none of them noticed when they fell asleep. 

 

*** * ***

 

Jongin woke up with Kyungsoo's phone ringing in the living room. The omega was sleeping heavily under him, and he carefully pulled out of the shorter hearing him whimpering in his sleep and stood up, almost falling while trying to walk on shaky legs towards the annoying sound. 

"Kyungsoo? Are you okay?" he heard Baekhyun's voice once he picked up and blinked a few times. 

"Uh... he's sleeping, but he's fine." Jongin's voice was husky and tired and there was a silence before Baekhyun spoke again. 

"Jongin?! What are you doing there?" the omega asked in chock and the alpha could hear Chanyeol's voice repeating the tanned male's name. 

"I think I'm helping him." Jongin blushed with the memory of what they did an hour ago and at the realization that he was still naked. 

"You _think?_ "

"I am helping him." Jongin said firmly and he knew his tone made the omega keep quiet. 

"Listen, will you be with him through his whole heat?" Chanyeol took the phone from his boyfriend's hand and now was speaking to Jongin. 

"I think so, if he let me."

"Then Baekhyun, you can stay in my house this weekend!" the tall alpha was clearly too happy with this situation, and Baekhyun spoke from a small distance. 

"Listen, you better take care of him. I'll send you a message explaining what you have to do and–" Baekhyun stopped abruptly, probably by a look from Chanyeol. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine." the taller said with a calm voice and the omega sighed. 

"I don't care, I'm still sending him the instructions." the shorter replied and Jongin wondered if they forgot he was still there. 

 

*** * ***

 

"I'm telling you, I was struggling so much because I thought you were an alpha." Kyungsoo laughed again and almost choked on his cereal. He was wearing only Jongin's hoodie because it was the first thing he found after the second round in the morning and his legs were tangled with Jongin's under the table. 

"I'm happy someone actually believed I was one. My efforts weren't in vain after all." his smile was bright like his soft skin, and the alpha could still see the purple marks on his neck from the night before. 

"Chanyeol believed too." Jongin had his mouth full of bread when he talked, the omega almost not being able to comprehend him. 

"Chanyeol is an idiot, he doesn't count." the alpha laughed and Kyungsoo's heart skipped a bit. "But if I knew you liked me too I'd have told you I was an omega long ago."

Jongin blushed and smiled shyly, his face same the same color as Kyungsoo's. 

"Yeah..." the omega ate more of his cereal while Jongin stared at the piece of bread in his hand. "You know, we did it twice but we still... haven't... kissed yet." 

Kyungsoo looked up and felt his face heating up, even though a kiss was much more innocent than what they've already done. The alpha looked into his eyes and Kyungsoo felt his heart melting. He stood up and walked around the table to sit on Jongin's lap. 

He cupped the tanned male's face with his hands and looked from his eyes to his lips. Jongin closed his eyes and Kyungsoo kissed him, their hearts feeling like they were ready to explode. 

The kiss was slow and passionate, the omega caressing Jongin's face sweetly. The alpha rubbed his hips with his thumbs, making Kyungsoo moan involuntary. Jongin took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and lick inside the omega's sweet mouth. 

The next wave of heat was there and the omega was sure Jongin could feel it too. When the taller grabbed his bare buttocks while sucking his tongue at the same time Kyungsoo couldn't stop a louder moan that was muffled by the alpha's mouth kissing him deeply. 

None of them wanted this weekend to be over. 

 

*** * ***

 

"Won't you knock first?" Chanyeol questioned while he watched his boyfriend unlocking the door on the Monday afternoon. 

"On _my own_ apartment?" Baekhyun glared at the alpha and entered the apartment anyway, but opened the door slowly not knowing what to expect. 

Everything was calm, expect for some empty water bottles on the floor. He couldn't see neither Jongin or Kyungsoo and was slightly afraid of searching for them. 

He didn't need to though, since Kyungsoo walked out of the bathroom after Chanyeol closed the door behind them. 

"It's cleaner than I thought it'd be." Baekhyun admitted, looking at the clean dinner table. 

"Yeah, we tried to clean up this morning." 

The omega's pajamas were too big for him and made him look comfortable. Baekhyun was glad he was fine and his heat didn't take long to end since a good alpha helped him. 

"Wait!" Chanyeol screamed and rushed towards Kyungsoo. "What is _this?!_ " the alpha pointed accusingly to his neck and Baekhyun got closer to see what he was making a fuss about. And then he saw it. 

" _Oh my god_ is this a claim mark?!" Kyungsoo blushed hard and Jongin walked in to see his now boyfriend having his body being analyzed by Baekhyun. 

An instinct of kicking the other omega away from Kyungsoo rushed in him but they were civilized hybrids, so he just cleared his throat and Baekhyun stopped analyzing the purple marks on Kyungsoo's belly to look at him. 

"I don't think there was an item telling you to claim my friend without my consent in the list I sent you!" Baekhyun sounded offended. 

"And I need your consent?!" Jongin raised an eyebrow and looked down at the omega with crossed arms in front of him. 

While they argued and Kyungsoo observed them too tired to intervene, no one noticed when Chanyeol took a picture of the mark on Kyungsoo's neck to show Jongdae and tell the news about their new mated friends.


End file.
